Torturing People for Science
by iamtheletter13
Summary: GLaDOS is trying to Break Chell. It doesn't really go as planned. Chell/GLaDOS, Dub-con, smutty, and PWP. Reviews would be appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Torturing People for Science!

She looked like heaven with tousled black hair, dipping out of sight as yet another turret dropped onto the black floor, planted there by GLaDOS's cruel metal hand. She shot her companion cube through a portal, and the drone landed on its side, shouting its final cry before mumbling something and turning off. It was easily repaired, so GLaDOS didn't worry much about the destruction of yet another machine. Chell was too good, too intelligent, and too tasteful for such an easy little puzzle.

Chell was huffing, standing wearily on her enhanced legs, peering from behind the corner with the same apprehension she always had. There was nothing between her and the door, welcoming blue shimmering behind the hole, so she sighed lightly and walked towards it. There was a sudden lurch, and the floor below her went out. There was a moment of surprise on her tired features, but it melted almost immediately to quiet frustration. GLaDOS was just trying to scare her. She wouldn't actually hurt her, not when she was the only test subject, and there were all these painful promises yet to be realized.

She landed on her feet, like she always did, and staggered defensively in the dark. It was pitch-black, nothing but frigid air to meet her groping hands, until finally, she landed on her knees. When she stumbled, a light flashed on, circular and yellow-tinted with a mechanical whirring. She looked up with almost frightened eyes, and GLaDOS came into view, just as expected.

"Lost your bearings, did you?" The machine said, and Chell bared her teeth.

The white, curved shape with the flickering yellow light in the middle seemed to be glaring the human down, the voice invading in Chell's ears, like it always was. There was the mechanics of it, the sing-song rhythm, the hint of malice. It was like nails on a chalkboard, with a tauntingly soothing something Chell couldn't identify. She was silent, glaring fearlessly at the robot, now on her feet with the portal gun pointed into the darkness near GLaDOS.

The massive AI shook her mechanical head, then retreated into the black film that surrounded them. The yellow was still boring a hole between the woman's eyes, but she stood strong, filled with challenge. There was silence between them, then metal whirring, and a silver arm grabbed at the arm without the portal device. It clamped around Chell's wrist, yanking her completely off the ground, a small yelp leaving her lips. She looked towards glowing yellow with disbelief, feet reaching out for the floor, grabbing at nonexistent support. Two more clamps found their way to the struggling female, one wrapping around her neck, the other hovering before her.

"You haven't been reacting to my tests the way I would have liked. I was hoping for anger or despair, but you're hard to break." GLaDOS spoke with a gentle purr behind her words.

Chell was squirming. The clamp around her neck wasn't tight enough to constrict, but it was digging painfully into the back of her head and the bottom of her jaw, the other one, wrapped tightly around her wrist, was holding up most if her weight. The smaller one, snapping a few times as the robot spoke, grabbed the zipper to Chell's Aperture Science jacket, and it clicked down her heaving chest with a swift yank. The noise filled the room, muffling the gentle sound of mechanical workings, soon replaced with labored noises leaving Chell's mouth.

"After some research, I have found that humans dislike physical pain very much, but there are different kinds of torture. Obviously, emotional abuse doesn't work on you…" Her voice trailed off when the little clamp was tugging at Chell's shirt, untucking it from orange pants, revealing the grey underneath.

There was real fear in blue eyes, now, evident in the spotlight, flickering with panic. Her shirt was left in a crumple at her neck, the clamp pulling at the human's pants, yanking them off roughly and letting them crumple in a heap on the floor. Chell was then left in nothing but her blue undershirt, the leg reinforcements, and skin-tight grey shorts, meeting the other piece of fabric at her waist. The cold was lapping at her exposed skin, goose bumps lining her arms and legs, every hair on her body on end with terror.

GLaDOS only stared back, through the darkness, a yellow spot in a sea of the unknown. The clamp around her wrist slackened, and her mouth was forced shut with her own weight, cold metal digging into honey-colored skin. It took every fiber of Chell's being to keep from thrashing about when the small clamp tugged tauntingly on the grey shorts, even more when the other, larger clamp did the same on the undershirt. She was only in her underwear, then, writhing against steel with hostile futility.

"Now, now, don't be so bitter…" GLaDOS chimed from the shadows, dropping the human to land on her feet, who immediately grabbed at the clothing bunched up at her knees and chest.

Her efforts were in vain, as her arms and legs were yanked in opposite directions, and something snaked around her middle, lifting her into the air again. She was spread; incapable of defending herself from whatever the sinister machine had planned, feeling very much afraid.

The woman was lifted from a horizontal position to a diagonal one, so that the yellow was again visible, but she was also completely revealed to her captor. Chell finally managed a good look at the things keeping her in place, and held back a pained whimper. They were cold steel tentacles, made from different segments, black lines noting the border between each. They were still as they confined her, and GLaDOS came into view again, white and black and silver shimmering in the taunting light.

"I just need to know…" She purred, the yellow contracting gently, close enough to Chell's face that she would have been able to touch her, had she any desire to.

"Where are you the most sensitive?" She didn't need an answer, not when there was another tentacle snaking down to her underwear, brushing against that wonderful place through the fabric.

Chell's eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut, biting her bottom lip. After another bit of abuse, the cold metal brushing more forcefully into _that spot_, she faltered and made a small noise, face flushed. If GLaDOS could, she would have smirked, instead just hovering her head before Chell's face, intent on seeing every reaction, every little emotion. The tentacle was rubbing, now, and Chell's hips were pressing against it, regardless of her desire to remain emotionless. Her body was betraying her, every little corrosive bit of pressure sending fireworks of thrill throughout her body, making her groan at the robot's watchful eye.

The metal thing had slipped under the fabric and was wrapped around the little nub, twisting it with delicious roughness. The pointed tip was prodding at her entrance, slipping inside the wet heat. At this, Chell closed her grey eyes, tossing her head back and moaning aloud, forgetting her shame. The tool was working magic, never ceasing to massage her clit while still exploring her on the inside, pressing at different places to see where she was most sensitive, twirling and thrusting.

Chell was a mess, moaning loudly, pressing back on the cold metal, tugging at her restraints to no avail. It was heaven, still, and she found herself close in so little time, the movements of her supple hips increasing. GLaDOS got the hint, and was pumping the tool in-and-out roughly and quickly, recording from farther back, every inch of Chell's frame in her optical sensor. She turned on the vibrate, and Chell made an almost pained noise, baring down just as the thing came up, climaxing around it with a series of convulsions. She fell limp against her restraints, and GLaDOS placed her gently on the floor, releasing her grip completely and fading into black again.

Chell shook a few times, then lifted herself into a kneeling position, pulling her clothing back into its proper place wordlessly. She cleared her throat, as though asking if the machine was done, then searched for the yellow dot. There it was, peering at her through the sheen, unmoving, and Chell stood on shaking legs, grabbing up her pants and zipping up her coat.

"I know now, what I can do if you're good." GLaDOS said evenly.

"Another thing to hold over your pretty little head…"

Chell said nothing, turned away, and staggered into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Torturing People for Science Chapter 2

Chell was floating in one of the excursion funnels that her tormentor had worked into this particular puzzle, waiting as she lazily approached the portal she had placed on the wall she was being led to. Her eyes shifted to the green-back fluid below her, a warning of sudden death flashing through her mind in the voice that toyed with her so easily. She was too distracted to notice the white tile that shifted out of her way or the fact that she was too close to the wall to change her direction. She was led into relative darkness, scribbles on the walls of the dimly-lit place, hopping from the tube of light that had been holding her up.

She glared at the walls as though they were the things that had prevented her progress, fingers curling into a tight fist. Her feet tapped on the metal under her, ringing through her head, adrenaline rushing through her body. Her pulse was loud in her ears, and she walked carefully to the door at the end of the makeshift hall. There was a glimpse of white wall above her, high in the workings of Aperture, but she ignored it to stare at the still doorknob.

A tentative hand reached towards it, but the door swung open before she could even touch it, and she was ripped into the room before her. GLaDOS hadn't bothered to turn down the lights, and every detail was visible in the large room. There was a large clamp around Chell's waist, and she pushed on it angrily, the machine dropping her onto the ground. Immediately, she shot a portal onto a space above the rafters and another under her feet, falling against the metal railing of the sturdy platform she had landed on.

GLaDOS looked up at her silently, waiting. She didn't make any attempt to attack the huffing female, even though they both know she could. The hooks that supported the thing Chell was standing on came undone, and the woman hopped from it before it clattered with a noisy crash onto the floor. She was in GLaDOS's reach again, but something told her that she didn't need to be afraid.

That was preposterous; the robot that peered listlessly at her with one large, orange-yellow optic had tried to kill her many, many times, and was not to be trusted. She hadn't, however, expected for her to be so mild-mannered with an angry Chell in her personal space. The human tilted her head questioningly and her stature visibly slackened, silently asking what the robot wanted from her.

"I feel terrible for what happened the other day. Or was it the other week? Who knows." That was a lie, Chell knew, and the eyebrow she raised expressed her disbelief.

"Well, alright, I don't feel terrible, just a bit…" GLaDOS paused to find the words.

"Curious as to how you felt." Another lie.

Chell scoffed and turned towards the door, intending on returning to her latest puzzle, a silent demand for her to get to the point, and the large machine hummed melodically. The human turned, put her hand on her hip, and shot another portal above the rafters, just in case.

"Alright, alright. I just want to watch you squirm." One of the metal arms that had been a subject in many of Chell's elevator musings snaked up the woman's thigh, and she batted it away regardless of the need in the pit of her stomach.

Chell scowled, expression sour, at the elevated machine before her, who made a thoughtful noise with her delicious voice, the makeshift tentacle wrapping around Chell's calf and gently prodding up her leg. She shot a portal under her as a means of escape, but was wrenched back before the robot. The metal thing that had wrapped itself around her thigh and was rested on her hip was secure and tight, pulling the flailing woman into the air by her leg.

Chell thrashed about against the restraint, face red both because of subtle arousal and the blood that rushed to her head from being upside down. The red tint in her cheeks was amusing to the machine, and she wiggled the limb between her captor's thighs, brushing against her through several layers of clothing. She glared at GLaDOS with lust-filled eyes, hips pressing into the contact.

Several more of these tentacles snaked out from their respective places, wrapping the raised female in slithering cold. Chell was slowly turned upright again; arms tugged behind her back and bound together at the elbow with a painful yank. The writhing female couldn't help her exclamation of pain, wiggling her torso with something between panic and thrill, trying for an escape they both knew was impossible.

Chell wracked her mind trying to find any sliver of reasoning behind the machine's actions, finding that thought was difficult when the writhing limb pressed more forcefully against her and the mechanized rope made her bend forward. She was placed on the ground, immediately faltering and stooping on her knees, huffing out labored breath. The limb that had been pleasing her shifted to tug on the hem of the orange suit, tied around her waist with the arms.

GLaDOS was past the clothing quickly, not bothering to remove it when all she really needed was the reactions. There was bitterness on the woman's features, quickly melting into thrill at the cold metal against her hot skin. Chell was squirming, gasping aloud; utterly ashamed at how quickly she had given up. There was another tentacle brushing over her chapped lips, so cold and smooth that she puckered against it, the thing that was pressing against her in her pants skillfully massaging the little bundle of nerves that made the human whimper.

The robot that Chell loathed came so close that the front of her would-be face was just inches from Chell's panting mouth, the metal limb hanging from her lip tauntingly. As GLaDOS stared her captor down, both of the limbs slipped inside the wet heat before them, the female groaning around steel.

"It's strange…" GLaDOS sounded genuinely baffled, Chell whimpering at the way the tentacles shuddered at her words.

"I do quite enjoy seeing you like this. Humiliated, of course, but there's something else. Perhaps you can enlighten me with some words of wisdom." The limb that had been gently prodding her mouth slipped away, Chell gasping greedily for air.

She would have spoken, but nothing but a choked noise came from her gaping mouth, writhing against the thing that was thrusting into her so roughly it almost hurt. The robot retreated, proud of herself, if only because Chell was so broken. She faltered further, pressing her forehead against the floor, arms lifted so that the bones were creaking against their sockets. She wiggled down against the intrusion, the arms that trapped her in her position pulling her so that she was in a more upright position.

GLaDOS was staring at her, hips pushing back and forth against the metal limb that was slowly heating up from her body's intense warmth, snapping her eyes closed as she found herself close. The machine prodded along her walls and she gasped when it hit a particularly sensitive place, arching her back.

"There?" The robot before her tried, the limb rubbing against it more roughly.

Chell nodded fervently, choked groans leaving her thick lips. The thing that was massaging her insides twitched, then began vibrating, making the woman suck in air noisily, a shaky breath leaving her mouth. She clawed her palms, desperate to hold onto something – anything – and came, wracked with violent shivers.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Chell, who had bitten her lip and tasted copper flood her mouth, spat spitefully in the machine's direction, the things holding her down suddenly gone. She had been taken advantage of – again.

"Now go on. There is testing to be done."


End file.
